


[podfic] i hear that your old flame is a pure breed (the stand up and walk out on me remix)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Puppy Love, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"An experiment goes wrong and Steve is left with puppy consciousness and a strong attachment to Bucky."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i hear that your old flame is a pure breed (the stand up and walk out on me remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i hear that your old flame is a pure breed (the stand up and walk out on me remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826647) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] a little help from my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780323) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles). 



> 8/23/15 - It was brough to my attention that this podfic _really_ should not have been tagged as "G" - there's a masturbatory scene in the shower, and no G-rated movie I've ever seen has pantsless scenes - so I've made that correction up top. Please feel free to tell me if I've ever made a rating/tagging/warning error that needs to be corrected. I want my podfics to be what-you-see-is-what-you-get, with no surprises on the content front. Let me know how I can make things better!

****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
********

**Warnings:**  animal transformation, crack, pining, fluff

 **Length:** 00:14:51  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fw4h2e15f8ravz4/%28AVG%29+_i+hear+that+your+old+flame+is+a+pure+breed+%28the+stand+up+and+walk+out+on+me+remix%29_.mp3) (on mediafire)


End file.
